


Restless Nights

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: You toss and you turn, but the sleep isn't coming. It's not the stress piling up either keeping you awake its the oppressing heat.
Relationships: Anzu/Oogami Kouga, Oogami Kouga/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Restless Nights

You headed to bed first, but sleep still hadn't washed over you by the time Koga retired. Eyes half lidded to at least give the illusion of peaceful rest, you watch him in the dimly lit doorway running his fingers through his messy silver locks. He lets out a long yawn as he takes his belted pants off and slides in beside you with a tiny groan.

Thinking you're asleep Koga wraps his arm around your waist and hugs you to his chest. Any other night you would let him and fall asleep to the warmth seeping through your veins that stemmed from his skin on yours. Tonight however you are restless and overheated.

Stripped to a tank and panties you lie curled up on top of the paw printed sheets. You had already kicked Leon off the bed -- with much remorse -- because his extra body heat was sweltering. Just like his owner, he liked to wedge himself against your curves. Usually in the crevice of your curled knees or in the gap of yours and Koga's bent backs. In the winter the extra heat was appreciated, but now it was anything but. 

Before Koga had come to bed you had actual pajama pants on, only to strip out of them to feel the cool relief of linen beneath you. You had rolled to Koga's side for much the same. Flipped your pillow twice over to get a taste of some sort of reprieve, but that too was gone in no time. Now you succumb to the sweat building where Koga's arm locks you in and even hearing his steady breathing doesn't lull you to sleep.

_ How can he stand this? His body temperature is already through the roof. _

Unable to bear it you finally flip over. Your jostling only rouses him enough to remove his arm and the fan blowing dead air on the now exposed sweaty patches of skin bring relief. Barely.

You roll away from Koga and his furnace of a body to rest along the edge of the bed. A sliver of coolness from untouched sheets. The breeze on your back feels nice and staring at the clock now telling you it's past 1AM you will yourself to close your eyes and fall asleep. 

You wake with your legs stuck together with sweat and your hair plastered to your neck with much the same. The clock now reads 3:32 and in 2 hours of sleep you had managed to slip under the covers into a prison of heat. In a fit of irritation you kick the blankets off your overheated legs and lie like a starfish waiting to dry out.

Koga had turned away from you and slept on his stomach with his arms hugging his pillow. Leon too had jumped back on the bed at some point, but was kind enough to sleep on Koga's other side. Boys were so lucky. Sleep through anything. 

You look back over at Koga and take in his peaceful form. The light from the hallway made his bare back glow in the soft light while his boxers just looked like a black abyss. You scootch over to bridge the gap between you and nuzzle your head into the crook of his neck. You were sabotaging yourself, but the smell of him was at least helping ebb away your annoyance. The earthy tones of his soap lingering with the mix of his perspiration. You snake your arm around his torso and try to bury yourself farther into his neck.

"Mm?" He slowly reaches for your hand and tries to turn towards you. The beginning of a question forms, but his brain isn't awake enough to let anything besides a mumbled sigh escape. 

"Can't sleep." You supply.

He manages to turn onto his back and pulls your head to his chest. The steady rhythm of his heart pounds in your ear.

"Jus' close yer eyes," he whispers like it was just that easy. For him it is. Bastard came to bed and promptly fell asleep in seconds.

You try anyway, one arm getting warmer by the second being wedged under you, other resting on his chest. His fingers snake up into your hair and begin to lightly scratch your scalp. Starting from the base of your neck and slowly, almost methodically, inching towards the crown before running his fingers through your locks and tucking them behind your ear. His hand lingers there and creeps back down to your neck. There it inches down farther, ever so slowly, following the length of your arm. You think he's trying to get to your chest and you roll your eyes under your lids at his perversion. He doesn't though. His hand catches at your bent elbow and flops to the bed. He was asleep the entire time? 

You feel like that's even worse.

Giving up, you get out of bed. Koga rolls onto his side and grips his pillow at the loss of you. It's kind of cute, but you're angry at him right now.

You pad your way into the living room in your panties and flop onto the couch. You fling one leg unattractively over the back of it. Nothing mattered if it meant catching a breeze. Propping your head up on one of your display pillows you stare at the ceiling and don't actually remember when you nod off.

You hear an alarm go off, but it's not the clock. It's the microwave. Groggily you wipe at your eyes and try to move your leg that somehow managed to stay propped up on the back of the couch. The pins and needles that shoot down it make you whimper.

"Woo free show," Koga jokes while standing at the edge of the armrest. His chest is still bare, but had slapped on a pair of baggy lounge pants before getting up. 

"Shut up, it was hot," you whine back. He reaches for your foot and your instinct is to curl away from him, but his grip is too tight to escape. You writhe while he massages circulation back into it. His hand trails down your calf and you can see his gaze lingering where it shouldn't be. You raise your other leg to press at his cheek in defiance. 

"They said they'd be comin' Wednesday. Suck it up a little longer." Koga's voice was muffled with his cheeks squished. "If you're that desperate, should've slept in the shower."

"The shower." You repeat it like it's the most obvious choice. The cold tiles. How did you not think of that?

"...I wasn't serious."

Finally getting the feeling of your toes back you stretch your body in full. The couch wasn't the comfiest and barely long enough for your height, but you managed to sleep for a bit and that's all that matters. Your arm hanging over the side is greeted to a cold and wet dog nose. Leon licks your finger in full and you scratch his chin in thanks.

The daily morning routine. Kiss from the dog. Kiss from the other dog. Said other dog is already leaning over you. His bedhead cracks you up but you don't get a chance to say anything before his mouth claims yours in a brief kiss. His hand rests on your exposed stomach where your tank had rolled up. 

"How's about I make it up to you?" He whispers against your lips, hand inching further down until it teases at the hem of your panties.

You latch onto his waist and neck with your limbs like a koala, trapping his arm between you.

"Only if you promise a cool bath later." You think on it. "And I want pancakes." 

His hand pulls at your skin trying to untrap it and Koga lets out a grunt when he hoists you from the couch back into the bedroom.

"Yes, Your Highness." He says before unceremoniously tossing you on the unmade bed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Spits out something quick because I feel ya. Why is the bedroom the hottest room in the house?
> 
> Twt @JessOogami


End file.
